x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Survival of the Fittest * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Mindbender * Dark Horizon I * Dark Horizon II * Impact * Sins of the Son Personality Physical appearance Powers & Abilities Advanced telepathic abilities that allow him to read minds, influence memories and perceptions, seize control of or manipulate motor functions, and project his consciousness beyond his body in an astral form. Early Life Charles Xavier was born to a wealthy family and should have lived a very comfortable life. However, early in life, Charles's father mysteriously died, and his mother eventually married her late husband's former partner, Dr. Kurt Marko, and Charles received a half-brother, Cain Marko. The family moved to a small town outside New York called Bayville, in order for Charles and his mother to attempt to avoid some of the painful memories of loss. Life went on for Charles, despite bullying from Cain. In his early teens, Charles suddenly began hearing other people's thoughts, and after studying genetics he realized he was a "mutant," someone born with an X-Factor in their genes that allows them to have superhuman powers. At some point, Charles was crippled and lost the use of his legs. How exactly this happened is unknown. He also defeated his step-brother, who had become the near-invincible Juggernaut, and designed a prison tank for him that is maintained by the Federal government. Soon, while lecturing at a university, Charles met another young mutant by the name of Erik Lensherr. The two were instant friends, believing they could eventually make the world safe for mutants. The two differed in their methods of doing this. Together, they developed a mutant-finding computer named Cerebro. However, after Charles met Ororo Munroe (Storm) and recruited her to find the wild man named Logan, Erik donned his persona of Magneto and challenged Charles for Logan's loyalty. When Logan chose Xavier's way, Magneto left. With the small fortune he had inherited from his mother, Charles turned his family's mansion into his School for Gifted Youngsters, in the hope of helping young mutants learn to control their powers. Ororo and Logan became instructors at his school, and took the codenames Storm and Wolverine. Using his powerful mutant-tracking computer, Cerebro, Charles sought out his first two students, Scott Summers, who possessed optic blasts, and Jean Grey, with mental powers similar to the Professor's. Eventually "Professor X" recruited others, and the fledgling X-Men were born. Season 1 Professor X trained the X-Men to control their abilities, and to use them against those who would harm others, such as the Brotherhood. He guides his students sternly, but with a fatherly love that binds the entire team together. Recently, Professor X brought a number of new students to the school, and recruited a new teacher, the Beast, a Bayville alum who had previously turned down an offer to join Xavier's cause. All together, Professor X and his staff run the Institute as a supplementary program for the students, who all attend Bayville High for their regular classes. * Strategy X Charles Xavier and Ororo Monrow show up at bayville High to smooth things over after Scott loses control of his powers and blows some stuff up. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts and then they heads off to the train station to pick up Kurt Wagner who's come to join the school. At the mansion Xavier shows Kurt to his room and gives him an images inducer to make him look human. Storm drops off his X-Men costume. Scott calls the Prof. to tell him about some new mutant named Toad. Xavier sends Storm to "audition" Toad. Xavier shows up to Todd & kurt fighting, he stops them to say the Toad is a mutant and he can join the X-Men if he wishes. Toad tells them that all he wants is Kurt's head and he jumps Kurt again. Kurt ports and they end up in the Danger Room. Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too. Toad runs into Logan on his way out, but Xavier tells Wolverine to let him go. Then he welcomes Logan home. * X Impulse Charles Xavier picks up Kitty Pryds signature with Cerebro gives her stats. Kitty Pryde from Northbrook, age 15. Xavier and Jean Grey head out in the Blackbird to see Kitty. They try to talk to her parents but the father is rude and tells them to leave them alone. Xavier sends Jean to see Kitty at school. Later Xavier tells Kitty she used her gift well and her father tells Xavier that they have things to talk about. * Rogue Recruit A ninja sneaks into the X-Men mansion. Storm attacks him and ends up knocking him into the danger room. The ninja takes out some machinery before Charles Xavier calls for him to stop. Turns out to be Wolverine giving a demonstration for the students. He tells Storm that the mansions defenses were too easily breached and they talk about ways to boost security. Xavier arrives and tells Scott Summers to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. Kurt 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off. He loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. * Speed & Spyke Xavier contacts Storm and tells her Jean and Scott are coming to help. He also tells Storm that Cerebro picked up another mutant at the ball game. Xavier will use his influence to get Evan out of jail, if Evan will join the school. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. Xavier tells Storm that Evan fits in just fine. * Turn of the Rogue Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. At the mansion Xavier's confronted by Magneto. Magneto tells him that his kids are doing well but that Xavier does not trust with them with the truth. He slams Xavier into the glass doors. At the institute, Xavier and Logan talk about the kids not knowing that Darkholme is really Mystique. Logan says they should tell them the truth, but Xavier says he doesn't know if they're ready for it. Storm and Jean walk in, saying that there is trouble brewing on the mountain, a blizzard's coming in. Xavier asks why Jean isn't with them, and she tells them how Darkholme pulled her to make room for Rogue. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Xavier tries to contact Scott telepathically, and then tells Storm and Logan that he's hurt. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard. A beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Grim Reminder Xavier talks to Wolverine about his intense nightmares in a courtyard. He asks to reads his mind to find out what the nightmare really is...Possibly a suppressed memories of how Logan got his adamantium, and was experimented on, and that Mt. McKenna has something to do with it. Logan gets up to leave but Xavier stops him, tells him he knows he's headed to Mt McKenna to find out what's happening there. Logan walks away as Xavier asks if he wants company, but Logan declines. Back at the mansion Logan comes to in the med-lab. Xavier tells him that he's alright and Logan asks about the kids. Xavier tells him that they're fine and Kitty's been in every hour to check on him since the surgery. That they removed the chip. Wolverine says he's going to find out someday who had this done to him. Season 2 At the beginning of the infamous "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Professor Xavier appeard much more stern and unforgiving of his students, upset that they were unprepared to fight against Magneto. Because of this lack of training, Xavier announced to his students that they would be joined by the Brotherhood. This action upset Cyclops, who subsequently left the team. Xavier assembled the team, leaving the New Mutants at the Institute because they were inexperienced, and flew off to find Wolverine and attack Magneto, still believing that Magneto was responsible for Wolverine's disappearance. As soon as the Velocity and X-Jet were gone, the Mansion went into Defcon 4, locking Magma outside and the rest of the New Mutants inside. Moments later, Cerebro set itself for emergency demolition. When Cyclops returned, after prompting by Boom-Boom and Magma, he was able to save himself and the New Mutants at the last minute. In New York, the battle raged between the X-Men/Brotherhood team-up and Magneto's own mutants, Sabretooth, Pyro, Colossus, Gambit, and Quicksilver who had led the teams into a trap, knowing he would be same. As the battle continued, and Magneto's team was defeated, the Sentinel, created by an anti-mutant fanaticist known only as Trask, surfaced. The battle between the X-Men/Brotherhood and the Sentinel was so massive that it devastated a decent sized area of New York, and was played around the world on tv, revealing that mutants exist. After the battle was finished, the team had to flee quickly, leaving Beast, Rogue, Spyke and Blob behind. This was very uncharacteristic of Xavier. However, when the remaining team returned to the destroyed Mansion, Cyclops accused Xavier of destroying the Mansion and nearly killing him and the New Mutants, then lifted him out of the chair and tossed him to the ground. The others tried to subdue Cyclops, when Xavier stood up and morphed into Mystique. Season 3 Eventually, thanks to information from Juggernaut's mind, Cyclops led the X-Men to Professor X, and the X-Men freed their mentor from Juggernaut's stasis chamber, where Mystique had stashed him. With news footage identifying the X-Men as Bayville students and the Institute being rebuilt, Professor X had the X-Men return to Bayville High, following a successful referendum on their status. When Mesmero resurfaced to find the second key to Apocalypse's tomb, Xavier was the one who discovered that the destruction of the second key was exactly what Mesmero wanted, as the spider was a guardian to protect against Apocalypse's return. Season 4 Later, Apocalypse captured the Professor and turned him into one of his Horsemen. Outfitted with bio-tech weaponry and a flying horse, Xavier was able to ignore his crippled legs and fight aerial battles. The X-Men were forced to fight their mentor, with Jean providing most of the telepathic support. Eventually they defeated Apocalypse and the Professor was returned to normal. Following the event he appeared to have a precognitive flash of various changes that would soon occur to his students, some good and some bad... Notes One story that Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland always wanted to tell but couldn't interest the network in, was how Professor X lost the use of his legs, and how he came to know Magneto - to kind of give the back-story of these two characters. Kirkland thought the comics version of Xavier's story wasn't that great, and he thought we could come up with something better. Other faces of the Charles Xavier X2_-_Charels.png|''X-Men 2''(2003) Last_Stand_Chariles.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) X-men_First_Class_-_Chariles.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) X-Men_Show-Charels.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) Wolverine_&_the_X-men_-_Rogue.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Marvel_Anime_TV_series_-_Rogue.png| Marvel Anime TV series (2012) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men